Recent developments concerning compact, very efficient heat transfer units have given rise to a growing need for a a very efficient circular burner which can take loads up to 1600 kilowatt per m.sup.2 burner face or even higher.
So far attempts have been made to meet these requirements in various ways. A first attempt is that the quantity of primary air is increased, which, however, present the disadvantage that a very high flame temperature is produced, whereby owing to radiation and convection the adjacent parts of the heat transfer unit (e.g. air heater) are being impaired. Moreover, resonance noises may occur.
A second attempt is to increase the specific load of the burner gate by a so-called auxiliary gas structure, which should prevent the flame from detaching itself from the upper end of the burner and thereby extinguishing the former. A disadvantage of the above is, however, a more expensive construction, disturbing noises and a less satisfactory regulability.